The Great Halloween Special
by RavenWolf
Summary: R for language. Did you ever read Zelda's unaired episodes from Pokemon? This is kinda like that. A crazy costume party goes awry when Saiyans are in attendance. Enjoy.


The Great Dragonball Halloween Special!

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Although, if I did I would be filthy stinkin' rich! Maybe....

  
  


Rating: R. You never know what could happen. Partly because it's Halloween and partly because you know how these characters can be! wink

  
  


Other: This is kind of like an Unaired Episode of DBZ. If you read Zelda's fics you know what I'm talking about. I don't like all the age differences so I changed them to where they are all in high school between the ages of 16 and 18 or so. If you don't like it, get over it!

  
  


Pan was having trouble with her homework. She tossed her pencil aside and sighed. "Trig sucks."

  
  


She glanced over at the Capsule Corp calendar hanging on her wall. October 26. Five more days until Halloween. She wondered what it would be like this year. Last year there was a party at the Capsule Corporation. Everyone had eaten bad M&M's and went home sick.

  
  


Pan flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder what everyone else is doing right now..."

  
  


She glanced at her phone and then back at her homework. "Screw homework, I need some action!"

  
  


First she thought of calling her friends but surprising them at their houses would be more fun. She stood up and paced her room. "Who should I scare first, Marron or Bra?" She tapped her chin. "Bra can sense my ki from miles away. Marron, on the other hand..." She smirked.

  
  


***

Instead of working on her English homework, Marron was busy balancing her pen on her nose. 

  
  


A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump so high she hit her head on the ceiling. She rubbed the bump forming on her head and turned around to see who was in her room. "Pan. Damnit! Don't do that!"

  
  


Pan was rolling with laughter at her friend.

  
  


"What's so funny?" she asked, brushing pieces of broken ceiling off of herself.

  
  


In between fits of laughter she said, "Your eyes are crossed!"

  
  


Marron had noticed this before Pan said anything and shook her head a few times until she finally uncrossed her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. So, what are you here for? I have homework to do."

  
  


"So do I, but I was bored." She picked herself up off the floor and sat on the edge of Marron's bed. 

  
  


"So why did you come over here? You know how I am about my school work."

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, but I felt like surprising someone. Bra always knows when someone's around so there was no point in going over to her house."

  
  


"Yeah, but Trunks doesn't have senses as good as Bra."

  
  


Pan, with shining eyes, looked quickly up at Marron and grinned mischievously.

  
  


"I don't like that look..."

  
  


"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." Pan said. She grabbed Marron's hand and pulled her to the window, which was where she had entered from.

  
  


"I don't think I like this very much.... Can't we just stay in and watch a MOVIE--" She yelled the last part as she was yanked out the window and suddenly flying over the city. "Jesus, Pan! You scared the hell out of me! Never do that again!"

  
  


"Oh you know I will." She laughed and went faster.

  
  


"All right, you can let go of me now, I can fly my damn self."

  
  


Pan let Marron go and they flew side by side to Capsule Corp. 

  
  


***

Trunks answered the door and Pan lost the ability to speak. Marron had to do the talking and they went up to Bra's room.

  
  


Of course Bra knew they were there and opened her door before they had a chance to knock. "Hey guys, come on in." 

  
  


They walked in and immediately made themselves comfortable.

  
  


"What's up? There must be a reason why you guys are here since Marron's not doing her homework right now."

  
  


Marron shot a death glare at Pan. Pan smiled nervously at Marron but then explained her idea to Bra. "I think we should have a practical joke war."

  
  


Bra grinned an evil Vegeta-style grin. Marron started freaking out. "You guys are really scaring me now! I'm leaving!" she announced and ran to the door.

  
  


Bra quickly teleported and stopped Marron's escape. "Where do you think you're going? Now that you know the plan, you're a part of this."

  
  


Marron whined. "Damnit. I don't want to die."

  
  


"What makes you think you're gonna die?"

  
  


Marron tapped her chin. "Gee, I'm involved in a practical joke war with four demi-saiyans and a reincarnated madman. And even though Uub's not like that anymore I guess he can still be...well, I don't know."

  
  


"Got feelings for him, huh?" Bra said.

  
  


Marron blushed a nice dark shade of crimson. "Shut up." she mumbled.

  
  


"What about Goten, Bra? Would you like us to hurt him?" Bra blushed and looked down at the floor. Pan smiled. Now she'd gotten them all right where she wanted them. She could blackmail Marron about her crush on Uub and threaten to do bad things to her own uncle Goten if they refused to comply with her wishes. Life was just too sweet sometimes. 

  
  


"Now, what shall we do first?" asked Bra as she rubbed her hands together with anticipation.

  
  


"Hmm..." Pan began, "maybe we could just do something stupid at first to get things started and then just build from there."

  
  


"You mean like the tricks would get alot more dangerous at every time?" Bra asked.

  
  


Pan smiled. "Exactly."

  
  


"Goddamnit, what the hell is wrong with you people?! Am I the only sane one in this whole town?" Marron screamed.

  
  


Pan threw a small ki bullet at Marron that hit her in the kneecap. Marron jumped up and squealed. Then she sat down and whined. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

  
  


"Good. Now, we really need to figure out what we're gonna do. We've only got five more days."

  
  


"Actually, four. Because today's almost over." Marron said.

  
  


Pan and Bra looked at her. Marron instinctively shielded herself with her arms. Bra looked at Pan. "She's right ya know."

  
  


Marron let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. It seemed that every time she opened her mouth she was hurt somehow.

  
  


***

"I'm bored, bored, bored. Oh man am I bored, bored, bored." Goten was singing the new out-of-tune song he made up when he supposed to be doing homework. 

  
  


He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Man, I hate homework. Who invented it anyway? Boy, were they ever stupid." He thought a moment. "Maybe that's why he invented it. If I did mine I might get smarter. Nah. Well..." 

  
  


He looked back and forth from his History book to his phone. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He whined softly. Phone. Homework. Phone. Homework. Phone. Homework. "Ahh! What do I do?!" He yanked on his hair and yelled. 

  
  


Soon, he heard his mom's footsteps coming closer to his room. "Is everything all right Goten?" she called through the door.

  
  


He looked up quickly. Then he realized he hadn't locked the door. "Oh no!" he breathed in disappointment. "Yeah, everything's fine mom." Please don't come in, please don't come in.

  
  


"Have you finished your homework?"

  
  


Crap! What am I going to do?! He quickly flew out his open window.

  
  


Chichi walked into Goten's bedroom and looked around. "Now where could that boy have gone?" Then she saw to open window. "He's going to get it when he gets home!" she screamed so loudly that Goku, who was sitting at the kitchen table, fell backwards.

  
  


Goku sat up and rubbed his head. "I wonder what that was about."

  
  


Goten, who had plastered himself to the wall outside his window, heard Chichi's vow and became scared. If there was one woman in the world that you would never mess with, it was definitely her. Or maybe Pan. 

  
  


"I guess I'm not going home tonight." he said to himself and he flew off.

  
  


Of course he headed to the only other place he knew to go: the Briefs house. 

  
  


That's where Trunks was and when he was with Trunks, anything could happen. Goten always looked forward to Halloween because he and Trunks could always come up with something good. Goten's eyebrows furrowed. Last year's plan didn't seem to go so well. Their special exploding M&Ms weren't a big hit at the party. They just seemed to make everyone sick...

  
  


***

"How do you know your brother isn't home?" Marron whispered cautiously to Bra.

  
  


"Because I can't feel his ki." Bra replied as she poured an unknown thick liquid into a Suave shampoo bottle.

  
  


"He can hide easily you know. Hell, for all we know, he could be in this room somewhere."

  
  


The three girls were currently in Trunks' bathroom switching a few of his hair products with other harmful things.

  
  


"So what exactly does each of these do?" Marron asked. She held up two nondescript bottles.

  
  


Pan, who had been the one to suggest their first plan, explained once more what the point of the plan was. "First of all, this plan is just to piss Trunks off so he'll try to retaliate. The contents of that bottle," she pointed to one of the bottles, "will turn his hair black so even if he turns Super Saiyan, his hair will stay black. The stuff in the other bottle is Super Mousse. If I know him right, when he sees his hair in the mirror he will freak out and pull on it. When he does this, his hair will stick up in the direction he pulled it and stay like that for a week, but I added beeswax so it will stick up longer."

  
  


Marron just stared speechlessly at Pan with an open mouth. A few seconds later she said, "Damn, you're evil."

  
  


Pan grinned. 

  
  


Bra threw her head back and laughed sadistically. "I would give anything to see the look on his face when he sees his hair." She thought for a moment. "I have an idea!"

  
  


***

Goten and Trunks were hanging out somewhere at Capsule Corp looking for something to do. Goten was lying at the base of a tree pulling out blades of grass and tossing them away. Trunks was up in the lowest branch of the tree squinting through the leaves and into the sun.

  
  


Goten sighed. "So, what do you want to do? I'm still bored."

  
  


Trunks snorted. "When are you not? Hey, how about sparring in the gravity room?"

  
  


"Wouldn't that piss your dad off?"

  
  


"If he's not in there, there's only one other place he could be. If he's where I think he is, he'll be occupied all night."

  
  


Goten looked confused. He blinked a few times and then shrugged it off and they flew to the gravity room.

  
  


***

"There we go. Tada! All finished." Bra had just finished putting the finishing touches on the new mirror she'd just installed where Trunks original mirror had been. The new mirror was completely identical to the original except it had a camera built in that would transmit the video data to a VCR and TV screen in another location; the other location being Bra's room.

  
  


Pan admired Bra's handiwork. "I can't believe it took you only 45 minutes to invent and build this thing. You're a genius!"

  
  


"Which is why I'm so glad you're on our side." Marron murmured.

  
  


"Thank you, thank you very much!" Bra said in a horribly accurate imitation of Elvis Presley.

  
  


Pan shushed her. "I think I hear something."

  
  


The sneaky trio paused to listen for whatever they were supposed to be listening for. 

  
  


"Oh shit! It's Trunks! Quick...um...out the window." Bra said.

  
  


They hauled ass to the window and flew out. They made it just in time as Trunks walked into his bathroom wearing only his sweaty boxers. Pan nearly fainted. Marron and Bra covered their eyes. Trunks took off his boxers and tossed them aside. Pan was stricken with a massive nose bleed and fainted, falling three stories to the ground. There was a resounding thud.

  
  


Trunks looked up and walked to the window. Bra and Marron managed to get Pan and themselves out of sight just as Trunks looked out the window and around the area of Capsule Corp, conveniently not noticing the Pan shaped crater in the ground. He shrugged and walked back to the shower.

  
  


***

"That was just too damn close. Pan, you're going to give us away." Bra said to a recently conscious Pan.

  
  


Pan was still quite incoherent and had a scary far-away look on her face. "Trunks...b-b-b-big..." She giggled insanely.

  
  


The girls were in Bra's room watching the special TV very closely. In the background, all that could be seen was the blurry image of a tan figure busily scrubbing himself.

  
  


Pan, who had recently recovered from her Trunks-induced stupor, was staring intently at the screen with a huge smile plastered on her face.

  
  


"What's with you?" Bra was almost afraid to ask.

  
  


If possible, Pan's smile widened. "I saw Trunks' huge--"

  
  


She was thankfully cut off by Marron's information of Trunks's exit from the shower. Instead of climbing out of the shower with a towel on like some normal men, Trunks came out buck naked. Bra and Marron gasped and covered their eyes. Pan giggled loudly and pressed her face dangerously close to the screen.

  
  


Bra spread her fingers and peeked at the screen. Pan's head was blocking her line of sight. "Jesus Christ, Pan!" She pulled her friend roughly away. "That's my brother, sicko!"

  
  


Pan's eyes were glazed over. "I know...."

  
  


Marron peeked too and then noticed that Trunks now had a towel around his waist. "Okay, it's safe now. Bra, you know Pan's had a crush on your brother forever."

  
  


"Oh yeah. Sorry Pan, I guess it's okay for you to look. Just, please don't say anything about what you saw; I really don't want to hear it."

  
  


"Me neither." Marron added.

  
  


"Okay." Pan was back to normal now. "But he--"

  
  


Bra waved her hands wildly. "No! Please!"

  
  


They returned their attention back to the TV, just in time. Trunks looked up and saw his hair which was now black. He started whimpering. Then he pulled on it just like Pan knew he would and it stuck straight up. He freaked out even more. He tried to press it back down and pull it straight back but it just made him look funnier and funnier. Then his face contorted in anger, his eyes widened, his pupils became tiny blue dots, and he screamed loud enough to wake to the dead on planet Namek (had it still been there).

  
  


Bra, Marron, and Pan laughed so hard that the tears that flew out of their eyes almost flooded Bra's bedroom.

  
  


***

Trunks, clad only in a skimpy bath towel, ran downstairs and into the kitchen where both his mother and father happened to be.

  
  


Bulma knew who it was without turning around. "Oh hi, Trunks. Was that you scream-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She saw that he was in a towel and covered her eyes. "Trunks! Put some clothes on!"

  
  


"But I--"

  
  


"No buts! Go!"

  
  


"Look at my hair!" he whined.

  
  


Bulma took her hands away and gasped. "Oh my god! Your poor beautiful hair!" She tried to run her fingers in it but they got stuck. She pulled her hand away. "What happened?!" Without waiting for an answer she yelled, "Fix it now!"

  
  


Trunks, shocked, stared at her. "I don't know what happened and I don't know how to fix it!"

  
  


Vegeta, who had remained quiet through this little quarrel, decided to speak up. "Leave the boy alone. He finally has normal hair."

  
  


Trunks hair looked like Vegeta's, except it was shorter and parted down the middle. 

  
  


"Vegeta, you're not helping!" Bulma screamed at him.

  
  


"Woman..." Vegeta growled. "Never speak to me like that again! I'm going to have to punish you..." He walked over to Bulma and slung her over his shoulder and went upstairs to an obvious destination.

  
  


Trunks growled in frustration. Bra, Marron, and Pan came downstairs. 

  
  


"Oh my god Trunks! What happened to your hair?!" Bra screamed.

  
  


"I don't know...but whoever did this is gonna die!"

  
  


Pan sauntered over to Trunks and ran a hand rather difficultly through his hair. "I like your hair like this..." 

  
  


Trunks blushed fiercely. "Y-you really like it l-like this?" he stuttered, forgetting that the only thing between him and Pan was a dwarfish towel.

  
  


"Yeah, I do." she breathed, scooting closer to him.

  
  


Trunks squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate all his thoughts on not making a certain part of his anatomy become too aroused. He shivered. "Uh-huh-huh-huh."

  
  


Pan snorted back laughter but couldn't hold it much longer. She burst out laughing and Trunks looked confused. "Because it's so funny!"

  
  


Trunks growled deep in his throat. "It was you wasn't it!" he pointed accusingly at her. Unfortunately, this small movement made the towel shift, almost exposing his proficiencies. 

  
  


"Damnit, you're smarter than we thought." Pan said.

  
  


"They were in on it too?" When Pan nodded, he added, "You bitch!"

  
  


Bra slapped him. "How dare you call my friend that! Even if is she is..."

  
  


"Hey!" Pan yelled. She put on a pouty face.

  
  


"How long will it last?" Trunks asked her.

  
  


"Hmm...a week, maybe longer." Pan replied.

  
  


Trunks lunged at her, losing his towel in the process. He pinned her down, naked.

  
  


Marron screamed. "Ahhh! RAPE!"

  
  


Trunks realized his mistake and screamed. "Aw shit!" He covered himself with his hands. Thankfully, his hands were big enough. Trunks's whole body turned red with embarrassment. He walked carefully over to the towel making sure that he made no wrong movements that would embarrass him further. Faster than he speed of light he put the towel back on. As he walked upstairs he pointed a finger at them. "You guys are gonna pay!" He turned to Pan. "Especially you!"

  
  


Pan had a very familiar expression on her face, plus glazed eyes and a small stream of drool running down her chin. "W-w-whatever you s-say." 

  
  


Bra covered her face in her hands. "My god! Just declare your love and be done with it! You guys are so obviously in love with each other that it makes me sick! And you act as if you don't have a clue as to what's happening!" Her faced was flushed with anxiety.

  
  


"I think he wants me..." Pan thought aloud. Bra glared at her.

  
  


Marron barely had the courage to ask what was bothering her friend. "Um, what's wrong with you?" 

  
  


Bra turned to her with a very scary look on her face. Marron's eyes widened and she tried to scream but realized that her speech had left her to fend for herself again. "Well, first of all, there's stress! Then there's the fact than Pan and Trunks keep ignoring what's going on with them. And last of all, I have MAJOR PMS!" She stormed off to her room.

  
  


Marron just stared after her. She looked at Pan, who had returned to normal again. "Remind me not to get too close to her this week."

  
  


Pan looked at her with a puzzled look on her face. "What is she talking about with me and Trunks?"

  
  


Marron fell backwards.

  
  


***

Uub was wondering what he was doing in the kitchen at Trunks's house so late on a Friday night when he could be sparring somewhere.

  
  


"Okay," Trunks began. "It's four days until Halloween and we are involved in a practical joke war with one crazy demi-saiyan, one...strange human, and a psychotic quarter-saiyan. I think we have a 99% chance at victory."

  
  


Goten spoke up. "You mean one crazy PMSing demi-saiyan and the others."

  
  


"Oh...really? Well, in that case they have at least a 30% better chance than we do. Maybe we should get her to swallow a whole case of Midol or something."

  
  


"Uh, that won't work. I already tried it and it didn't even effect her."

  
  


"Damnit! Damn girls and their damn...um...female problems!" Trunks said, banging his fist on the table.

  
  


"I agree." 

  
  


Uub, who never had much experience with this kind of stuff and knew nothing besides what Marron had told him, decided to change the subject. "So do you have a plan, oh great leader?"

  
  


Trunks thought for a moment. "No."

  
  


"I do." Uub said, grinning

  
  


Trunks and Goten leaned forward eagerly.

  
  


***

Marron sighed dreamily as she and her two counterparts entered Capsule Corp's living room. "Just what we need to forget that stupid joke war, a night's worth of Tom Cruise movies."

  
  


"We aren't trying to forget about it." Pan said. "We're just waiting for them to retaliate."

  
  


"Yeah." Bra chimed in. "Before we do anything, though, we're going to need junk food and lots of it."

  
  


All three girls drooled hungrily before rushing into the kitchen, which was on the other side of the immense Capsule Corp compound, to see what they could raid from the fridge.

  
  


***

Three familiar people entered the living room with many tapes in their hands. 

  
  


"Um...Uub, I have just one question for you." Goten said. He grinned stupidly. "Where can I find this stuff? He he he..."

  
  


"I stole it from Roshi's house." Uub replied.

  
  


"Cool."

  
  


"We gotta hurry you guys. Who knows when they'll come back in." Trunks said.

  
  


They took the tapes that the girls had rented and replaced them with the tapes they brought. Afterward, they took the original tapes with them. They looked up when they heard the girls coming. When they saw the shadowy shapes come closer to the living room, the guys hauled ass upstairs. 

  
  


The balcony above was situated to look below to the living room. Goten pulled out a video camera and set it up to catch the action below. 

  
  


***

"Alright. We've got ice cream, cokes, candy, candy, more candy, cookies, and..." Bra began. 

  
  


"CHOCOLATE." all three finished together.

  
  


"Hell yeah." Pan said. She set down an armload of assorted sweets and went to the TV. She took a tape out of one of the boxes and popped it into the VCR. Then she went and sat between Bra and Marron. Bra picked the up the remote laying on the coffee table and pressed play.

  
  


The movie opened with two generously-busted blond women walking into a mall. It did not look familiar to any of the girls. 

  
  


"Which one is this?" Bra asked.

  
  


"I don't know." said Pan.

  
  


The two women in the movie appeared not to know each other as they made their way through the racks of clothes. They both chose something at the same time and made their way to the dressing rooms. One of the women went back to get something else. When she came back she tried to find an unoccupied stall. All the stalls were closed so it was hard to tell if they were occupied. She opened the door to one and the other woman was standing there in lingerie. Instead of screaming in surprise, she pulled the other woman into the stall and they started making out.

  
  


"Um, this movie is kind of strange..." Pan said.

  
  


Before they could think, much less press a button on the remote, they two women on the video were naked and pleasuring each other.

  
  


"Oh my god, what the hell is this?!" Marron screamed.

  
  


Bra was fumbling with the remote. Moans of pleasure were filling the room and getting louder. Bra finally pressed a button: the pause button. "Shit!"

  
  


She had paused the video at the worst possible moment. One woman was pleasuring the other woman who had just reached her orgasm. 

  
  


"Oh god!" they all screamed. 

  
  


Bra finally pressed the stop button. Pan and Bra had expressions of horror on their faces while Marron was trying not to gag. "That was..." Pan and Bra began.

  
  


"Fucking disgusting!" Marron exclaimed. She paused to look at the two other girls who were staring, shocked, at her. "Pardon my language."

  
  


"Never speak like that in this household!" Bra yelled.

  
  


"I have to agree with Marron." Pan said.

  
  


A roar of laughter was heard. The girls turned around and looked up at the balcony. 

  
  


"I should have known." Pan said.

  
  


"You guys are sick!" Bra screamed up at them.

  
  


"Tell Roshi that!" Trunks yelled down. "Those were his videos."

  
  


Bra got a look of annoyance on her face. "Of course."

  
  


"We got you good!" Goten yelled.

  
  


"I have to admit, it was good." Pan said.

  
  


Trunks smiled to himself.

  
  


Bra was mad when she stared at her friend. "Don't praise the enemy."

  
  


Pan smiled at up at Trunks. Trunks smiled back. Bra noticed. "Just do it and get it over with!" she screamed at them. 

  
  


Trunks and Pan kept staring at each other and then looked at Bra. "Okay."

  
  


Trunks flew down from the balcony and scooped Pan up into his arms. He kissed her passionately. "I love you." he said.

  
  


Pan sighed dreamily. "I love you too!"

  
  


They flew off to Trunks's room leaving everyone stunned. After a few minutes of baffled silence, at least one person remembered that she had vocal cords. "I didn't mean right now!" Bra yelled after them.

  
  


Marron raised her eyebrows. "Well, that was..."

  
  


"Random." The three others finished for her.

  
  


***

The next morning, Pan walked in to the C.C. kitchen wearing a thong and Trunks's T-shirt. The only person there was Bra. Vegeta had long since gone into the gravity room and Bulma to her lab. As Bra gulped down some orange juice she noticed Pan and almost choked. She regained her composure to ask a question. "So...how was it last night?"

  
  


Pan sighed dreamily. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered last night's events.

  
  


"You guys really did it?" Bra asked.

  
  


"Yeah..." Pan sighed again.

  
  


"Oh my god! I didn't think you guys would take it seriously!"

  
  


"Oh don't worry about it."

  
  


Bra looked confused. "What?"

  
  


"We've been screwing for months."

  
  


Bra choked on a piece of toast. "Mmm mm mmhmmhm?" It sounded like "Are you serious?" which was what Pan took it to be.

  
  


"No. That was our first time."

  
  


"But you guys acted as if you'd planned that..."

  
  


"Oh no, it just...happened."

  
  


Bra thought something about that seemed strange because the next day they were acting as if nothing had happened and they were still suppressing their feelings. She noticed that Marron, Goten, and Uub had been acting strangely also. She decided to ask them when they met at Roshi's for a pre-Halloween dinner party.

  
  


She made her way over to Goten, Marron, and Uub, who trying and failing miserably to make conversation with Marron. "Hey guys, what's up?"

  
  


"Hi Bra, did Pan tell you about what happened?" Marron asked.

  
  


"Yeah, and I also noticed that since then, you guys have been avoiding them." Bra crossed her arms. "I was wondering why."

  
  


Uub, Goten and Marron fidgeted. "We don't know what you're talking about..."

  
  


"Yeah, I'm afraid you do. Am I gonna have to prod you or are you going to confess?" She powered up a little just to let them know she meant business.

  
  


Uub stuttered. "I...uh...we...well...you see..."

  
  


Marron clapped a hand over his mouth. "Just...don't even try. I'll tell her." Uub backed away uncomfortably. "Okay, here's the deal. We weren't into this whole joke thing so we decided--"

  
  


"You decided." Uub and Goten interrupted.

  
  


"--to get them back. We drugged their drinks at lunch one day with an ancient Saiyan aphrodisiac."

  
  


"Called?" 

  
  


"Primal Pleasure."

  
  


Bra gave her a skeptical look.

  
  


"Isn't it great? I think I could start my own business and mass produce the stuff. I'm gonna be rich!" She looked at Goten and Uub. "We're gonna be rich!" 

  
  


Goten looked scared. "My brother is gonna kill me when he finds out what we've done!"

  
  


"Why, what have you done?" a voice said from behind them. They turned around to find Gohan and Piccolo standing there.

  
  


"Shit..." Bra squeaked out.

  
  


Piccolo clapped Gohan on the shoulder. "You don't want to know. How about we go spar?"

  
  


"Uh...sure." said Gohan. One day he'd find out what they were hiding.

  
  


Piccolo gave them a look. "If you don't tell him, I will." he said so they could hear him but Gohan couldn't.

  
  


"We're gonna die!" Marron screamed.

  
  


***

Pan was sitting on the beach watching the waves crash against the shore. Trunks was standing behind her trying to summon the courage to say "hi". So far, courage didn't seem to take the bait. When he finally captured it, they were called to dinner.

  
  


The dinner was uneventful. Although the looks Pan and Trunks kept giving each other did not go unnoticed by a certain over-protective father.

  
  


***

When Pan returned from school on Monday, Gohan finally had the chance to talk to her about Trunks.

  
  


"What's up Dad?" she asked as she sat across the table from Gohan.

  
  


"Well, I was wondering what's going on between you and Trunks." he said bluntly.

  
  


"Nothing, Dad. Why?" She remembered nothing of Friday night's affair so she wasn't exactly lying.

  
  


"I noticed all the looks you kept giving him at the party last night. I want to know what they were about."

  
  


Pan blushed slightly. "Well...I...uh...I really like him..." she whispered.

  
  


Gohan definitely heard it. "Pan you know what happens when a man and a woman's feelings cloud their judgement..."

  
  


"Dad, I'm not sleeping with him if that's what you're implying."

  
  


Gohan's mouth quivered as he thought of something to say. Pan had just put him in a very uncomfortable position. "Uh...good...that's good, honey. I have some work to do now, so I'll just talk to you later." He quickly left the room.

  
  


"I have got to be more careful." Pan told herself.

  
  


***

"You guys, what are we gonna do?" Marron whined. "Tomorrow's Halloween!"

  
  


"I know." Bra said. "We need something big."

  
  


They both looked at Pan, who was uncharacteristically quiet. She looked back at them. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I spacing out again?"

  
  


"Pan, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely all afternoon." Marron pointed out.

  
  


"My father thinks I'm sleeping with Trunks."

  
  


Bra and Marron gasped. "He knows?!" they blurted out simultaneously.

  
  


"Knows what? I'm not sleeping with him, I never have! Although I plan to someday..."

  
  


"Yeah, and that day has already come." Bra said under her breath. 

  
  


Pan heard. "Please tell me what's going on." she begged.

  
  


Bra looked at Marron. "Why don't you tell her, Marron, since you're the one who made it happen."

  
  


Marron looked frightened. "Do you remember anything after watching the movie the other night?"

  
  


Pan thought for minute. "I remember that the guys had switched our tape with lesbian porn, then I remember telling them that they had a good plan, and then the next thing I remember was being in Bra's kitchen wearing a thong and Trunks's shirt..."

  
  


"Did you ever wonder why you were wearing a thong and Trunks's shirt?" Marron asked her.

  
  


"Well, I was wearing the thong because I wore it that day but I don't know why I was wearing Trunks's shirt...." She looked at them as if she was beginning to get what was going on. "Why? What did you do?!"

  
  


Marron looked at Bra for reassurance. "Goten, Uub, and I gave you and Trunks an aphrodisiac!" she blurted.

  
  


"And?!" Pan screamed at her. She crawled across Bra's bed and grabbed Marron by the throat.

  
  


Bra interrupted because she had just remembered something. "We have the video!" she exclaimed. Pan and Marron looked at her. "They taped the prank so they must have taped what Trunks and Pan did!" Marron and Pan looked horrified. "Not that!" she said quickly.

  
  


***

After ransacking Trunks room for over an hour, they finally found the video. When they got to the part where Bra screamed "Do it and get it over with!" Pan leaned in closer. When she realized that she and Trunks had possibly really made love, she looked at Marron with rage. "I can't believe you!" She lunged at Marron with such force that the couch tipped over. "Are you sure we really did it?"

  
  


"Hmm..." Bra said. "That morning when you came down for breakfast you were all out of it and when I asked you how it was, you said 'amazing...' and sighed happily."

  
  


"Marron!" Pan wailed. "My father is going to kill me when he finds out!"

  
  


"Geez, I'm sorry Pan but I thought you'd be happy if you and Trunks bonded."

  
  


Pan backed off of Marron. "We...bonded?" She looked over at Bra, who nodded. Then she hugged Marron. "I love you!"

  
  


Goten stopped in the doorway. "Looks like I came in just in time." He walked in and sat on the upside-down couch. All three girls stared at him. "Don't stop on my part. Just pretend like I'm not here."

  
  


Bra pushed him roughly off the couch. "Pervert. She's your niece."

  
  


"Oh yeah." He shuddered.

  
  


"Uncle Goten, you know about what happened right?" Pan asked him. Goten looked at Bra.

  
  


"We told her." Bra said to him.

  
  


"Yeah, I was a part of it too." Goten said to his niece.

  
  


Pan crawled over to him and took his hand. Her eyes became wobbly. "Please don't tell my dad. He'll kill me!"

  
  


"Me too! Although, I'll probably have a slow and painful death...."

  
  


***

It was finally Halloween. Everyone in the Z gang came dressed up as something different. And strange. 

  
  


Gohan and Videl came dressed as Marc Antony and Cleopatra. Yamcha came as a pimp, complete with cane, top hat, and loud suit. Piccolo had reluctantly been outfitted as Frankenstein since Gohan wouldn't leave him alone about it. He mumbled something sinister as he fingered the ugly bolts on his neck. Goku and Chichi came dressed as a king and queen. The Ox King came as a viking. For some reason Goku and Chichi kept subtly suggesting him to be a viking and he had no idea why. Tien and Choatzu came dressed as ninjas. Krillin was dressed as a magician and 18 as his beautiful assistant. Roshi came equipped as a pirate, Puar as Piglet, and Oolong as a farmer. Bulma came dressed as a vampiress and Vegeta came dressed as none other than Dracula. Uub came as Aladdin and Marron as Jasmine. Goten came dressed as a knight and Bra as a maiden. Last but not least were Trunks and Pan. They had dared each other to wear the costumes they had on now. Trunks dared Pan to dress up as a jungle woman. Her costume consisted of a wee leopard skin top and leopard skin loin cloth. Because Pan had been in a spiteful mood when they came up with this plan, she dared Trunks to dress up as Tarzan. Gohan was extremely upset about this plan considering the leopard skin just barely covered the essentials of both teens.

  
  


"I...uh...like your costume Pan...eh heh heh." Roshi said to her when she walked through the door. Even though he had dark sunglasses on, Pan knew exactly where he was looking.

  
  


"Thanks..." she said. She became awfully uneasy and hastily joined her friends.

  
  


"I like the cloth Pan. Was the fabric store running low on that particular design?" Uub greeted her.

  
  


"Trunks dared me to wear this." Pan grumbled.

  
  


Bra raised an eyebrow. "And what did you dare him to wear?"

  
  


Immediately after she finished her sentence, Trunks shuffled uncomfortably over to their small group. People were staring after him. A full-body blush covered him. "Uh...hi guys."

  
  


Pan smiled evilly. "Like your costume?"

  
  


Trunks glared at her. "Just pray that I don't trip over anything." he spat.

  
  


Uub and Goten cringed. "You're not wearing anything under that?" they asked.

  
  


Trunks narrowed his eyes at Pan. "We agreed no under clothes."

  
  


"I kind of cheated that rule." Pan said. Trunks turned even redder, but with rage this time. "You couldn't expect me not to wear anything under this." she said pointing to her skimpy loin cloth.

  
  


Before Trunks could do something he may have to answer to Gohan for later, Bulma called everyone's attention.

  
  


"Okay, everyone, we're going to have a scavenger hunt inside and around the compound. Everybody can pick a partner."

  
  


Of all the obvious pairings, Trunks and Pan didn't seem to want to join forces. They crossed their arms and turned their backs on one another.

  
  


"Awww, look, the cute little lovebirds are quarreling." said Bra.

  
  


Both Pan and Trunks gave her a look that would make Vegeta cry. Bra backed off quickly.

  
  


The two lovers/enemies reluctantly got in line to get their lists. When they saw the first mission they knew it would be a piece of cake.

  
  


***

"You stay away from me, brat, or you'll have hell to pay!" Vegeta growled at Trunks.

  
  


Pan and Trunks first mission was to "take a picture with the Dark Prince himself." Trunks was trying to get his dad to cooperate. "Father, all you have to do is stand here while we stand next to you and take a picture."

  
  


"There is no way in hell you will get me to--ahh!" he cried when the camera's flash blinded him.

  
  


While he was temporarily blind, Pan and Trunks ran away. Vegeta was yelling obsenities and bumping into various breakable objects.

  
  


"That was almost too easy." Trunks remarked.

  
  


"Yeah, we need a challenge." Pan looked at the next objective on their list. "'Take various accesories from people's costumes and wear them as your own.'"

  
  


They looked at each other. Trunks was very alarmed. "We'd better hide."

  
  


"Let's just screw this whole scavenger hunt thing. How about we just sneak up on people and scare the crap out of them?" Pan suggested.

  
  


"That's always fun. Good idea."

  
  


They had to go outside to avoid all the other people on the hunt. It was suddenly very cold. Both teens shivered and grabbed on to each other. "It's frickin' freezing out here!" Trunks complained.

  
  


"That's because your not wearing anything under that, you shameless fool!" 

  
  


Trunks pulled away. "But you cheated! I bet you're cold too! Look at what your wearing, tramp! That's just barely enough cloth to cover your boobs!"

  
  


Pan was shocked. "Hey! You dared me to wear this, you, you--" A sudden gust of wind blew her top up and almost completely off of her body. Trunks at least had the decency to blush. Fiercely. He had some trouble compromising another unconcealable reaction to Pan's inadvertant flashing.

  
  


Pan was fuming, though not at Trunks. His reaction was to be expected. She was cursing Dende for being a depraved and lonely little green man. Trunks tried to calm her down but all he accomplished was getting kicked squarely in the gonads before she screamed loudly in his ear. "I want my fucking clothes!"

  
  


***

Uub and Marron were currently lost on one of the many floors of Capsule Corp and hating every minute of it.

  
  


"I can't belive we could be lost here. You'd think they'd have signs posted or something so no one would get lost." Uub said.

  
  


"Yeah I know." Marron said grumpily.

  
  


"How come you don't know where everything is? You practically live here." 

  
  


"I don't know!" Marron plopped down on couch in the room they were in at the moment. Dust spewed forth from the old discolored cushions.

  
  


Uub coughed. "Do you think we should just forget about this whole scavenger hunt thing and concentrate our efforts on finding the others again?"

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


***

Like Uub and Marron, who had yet to find their way back, many others decided to call it quits and head back to the main room. They weren't quite sure if it was such a good idea when they walked in on Vegeta and Bulma making out on the couch.

  
  


Goku cleared his throat. "Uh, guys, we're back."

  
  


Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh my goodness! So soon!" She said while trying to adjust her shirt and smooth her hair at the same time. Vegeta just grunted. "That hunt was supposed to take you guys at least a few hours." she mumbled to herself. "Well, let's see who found the most things." she said in a louder tone.

  
  


"We didn't really find anything. This place is so big that we kept getting lost." Gohan explained.

  
  


"That was the point." Bulma said.

  
  


"What?" said Gohan.

  
  


"Uh...that's too bad. Well, I guess we should find something else to do now." Bulma said. "Anyone have any ideas?"

  
  


Just then, a loud growling noise pierced the air. Goku rubbed the back of his neck and smiled his goofy Son smile. "Can we eat? I'm starving!"

  
  


Everyone in the room predictably fell backwards.

  
  


***

When Pan and Trunks returned to the C.C. living room, they were greeted by what sounded like a pack of pigs eating. Then they noticed that it was just Goku. 

  
  


"Where have you two been?" Gohan asked in a voice that only required one answer and that answer being no further than "talking."

  
  


"Hiding." Pan said.

  
  


Gohan turned a shade red. "Hiding? Where and why?"

  
  


Pan held up her list. "Look at the second one."

  
  


Everyone checked there lists and blushed. Pan smirked. "That's why we were hiding. Does it look like we'd have much left if anyone took something of ours?"

  
  


"Uh...no." Gohan said. 

  
  


Pan and Trunks smiled. Trunks suddenly got a surprising look on his face. 

  
  


"Um...I'm not sure I want to know, but...what are you thinking?" Pan asked, slowly backing away.

  
  


Trunks stood up on a chair. "May I have everyone's attention please."

  
  


"Oh god..." Pan buried her face in her hands, afraid of what he might say.

  
  


"I think--" He stopped suddenly, noticing that all the women not related to him were trying to catch of glimpse of what was underneath his loin cloth. He turned red and clasped his hands in front of his crotch before continuing. "We should all go trick-or-treating!"

  
  


The room buzzed with delight and then cheered. People grabbed things that resembled bags or pillowcases and went outside.

  
  


Goku was the only one who didn't move. He shoved another handful of candy corn into his mouth and looked up. "Where'd ever'body go?" he wondered aloud, with his mouth full. He saw that the bowl that contained the candy corn was now empty and preceded to whine. "Oh no...no more candy corn..." His eyes took on an uncharacteristically freaky glow and he walked outside. "Need more candy corn..."

  
  


***

Our favorite two characters, who had been separated from the rest of the group on a quest for warmth, were now pacing the downtown streets of the city. They had found a ratty old blanket in the gutter and were both trying fit it around themselves and walk at the same time, which was hard since Trunks was taller and had a thicker build than Pan. She was having trouble keeping up with him and had caused them to fall several times. Pan hit Trunks. Hard.

  
  


"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Trunks yelled, rubbing his shoulder.

  
  


"Because we're lost!" she screamed at him. She hit him again.

  
  


"Damnit, stop!"

  
  


"That was because I'm cold!"

  
  


"Skank! How am I to blame for this?" he screamed loudly.

  
  


"You dared me to wear this!" she shrieked even louder. Several street lamps cracked and the gravel road split in many places.

  
  


Trunks tried to shush her because people were starting to stare. Two men that they did not know approached them. "How much?" one with greasy black hair asked. He looked like could have used a shave as well as a good shampoo or three. The other man had rotten teeth and equally greasy hair. Although, his hair was so greasy that it was hard to tell what color it was. He was breathing heavily. 

  
  


Pan ground her teeth together. Trunks looked at her with a look that clearly said "what the fuck are they talking about?" "I'm not for sale! I'm not a frickin' whore!" she screamed at them.

  
  


"For both of you, I mean." he said with a wicked smile.

  
  


Trunks gagged. Pan spit in the man's face and then ran like hell, dragging Trunks with her. "Oh my god, that was gross!"

  
  


Trunks stopped and hurled in the gutter before following Pan again. She turned a corner quickly and they ran into the group that they had been looking for.

  
  


"Thank God!" Pan yelled, hugging her father tightly.

  
  


"What happened?" Gohan asked in a very worried voice.

  
  


Pan's lower lip trembled. "Some men thought we were whores and tried to pay us to have a foursome with them!"

  
  


Gohan's features twisted into fury so extreme, it's hard to describe. "Where--are--they?!" he asked through clenched teeth, in a tone that would make even the devil run and hide.

  
  


Pan pointed mutely to the direction they came from. Gohan was off like a flash. He was gone no longer than a minute and returned with blood on his hands. "I took care of them."

  
  


"Thanks, Daddy!" she beamed up at him.

  
  


He held her protectively. "I won't anyone mess with you ever again."

  
  


Pan looked over at Trunks would was sitting on the curb, rocking back and forth like he was in shock. She removed herself from her father's vice grip and walked over to him. She sat next him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Trunks just shivered.

  
  


"Don't worry about it Trunks. How about we go get some candy?" she asked with a smile.

  
  


Before Trunks could reply, Goku ran up to them. If possible, his hair was even wilder and he was staring blankly ahead. 

  
  


"Goku!" Chichi yelled. She ran up to her husband and waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. 

  
  


Suddenly he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "CANDY CORN!" he screamed and ran off.

  
  


Everyone had a confused expression on his or her face, even Vegeta. "Kakarot's gone mad!" he exclaimed.

  
  


Suddenly two familiar figures approached the group. "Sorry we're late." Marron said. "We...um...got lost in the building and then couldn't find you all for a while."

  
  


"Why are you all covered with dust?" Bra asked.

  
  


Uub and Marron sweatdropped like there was no tomorrow and blushed profusely.

  
  


"Nevermind."

  
  


***

After trick-or-treating, they returned to their own houses. Pan was watching the news from the TV in her room. She had seen the report about two men who were savagely beaten and had holes ripped through their chests. "Dad." She yawned and was about to turn off the TV when a strange report came on.

  
  


"This just in." the reporter announced. "It seems that a madman dressed as a king has been seen breaking into local candy stores and people's homes, screaming 'Must have candy corn.' If anyone has any information, call the police immediately."

  
  


Will Goku ever be cured of his candy corn addiction? Will Pan ever tell Trunks what happened that night? These questions and more will be answered, or conveniently forgotten, in the next episode of DRAGON--BAAAALL--Z! ---End crappy narrator impersonation---

  
  
  
  
  
  


Please R&R. Pleeease?


End file.
